Swedish published specification No. 432,870 discloses a bed comprising frame sidepieces with internal grooves, in which profiled rail members are placed to support a bedforming device, the first flange of said profiled rail members being perpendicular to the web of the rail member, and the grooves in a similar manner being perpendicular to the inner side of the frame sidepiece. The rail members are screwed to the frame sidepieces. This method of fastening the rail members is not completely satisfactory, as separate fastening means in the form of screws have to be applied to ensure that the first flange remains in the groove.
A short furnishing is known from German Patent Specification No. 24,699 for connecting the sides with the end pieces of a bed. The furnishing consists of two identical furnishing parts, each mounted on an end of the two bed parts to be assembled. Each furnishing part comprises an outwardly bent end portion. The outwardly bent end portion on one furnishing part turns up, and the outwardly bent end portion on the second furnishing part turns down; the downwardly turning end portion may rest on the upwardly turning end portion. This principle of assembling does not fulfil modern requirements to quick and inexpensive manufacture of furniture, as the furnishing parts are embedded in slots in the bed parts, and the bed parts would consequently require a separate manufacturing process.